


The Rise of Vermiis

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: Interdimensional Bridge [27]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos, Gen, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the destruction of the old Chaos Gods, a new lord of darkness has arisen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Dreams

Darkness fell, a heavy and physical thing that presses on the soul and seems to watch through distant and calculating eyes. The dreamer was not alone and knew this, though there was no hint of what malevolent gaze may be resting upon them nor a hint of purpose as to why their very existence has been called up for judgment in this forbidding shadow.

"Look upon your works, ye mighty, and despair," a cold voice chuckled.

Light filtered through by degrees, unveiling a scene which was familiar to Nihilian from not so long ago, though he knew that it no longer existed. The familiar streets of Vindictus stretched out before him, the glory of Chaos resplendent in the twisting avenues and blood-stained streets that concealed the landscape in their labyrinthine pathways. Revelers clogged the passages in a living tide, careless of the universe beyond.

"Look at them," the voice returned, full of scorn. "See how they scurried mindlessly from revel to oblivion, not a thought to the glory which was once theirs or that could have been grasped in the passing of the old and useless gods. See their lives burn so brightly, pissing away the power that had been granted to them, spurning those very gifts to pay service to their own pathetic desires. Weakness..."

The scene faded, returning the dreamer to darkness for an eternity to consider what had already been shown before light glimmers once more. It was an unholy light, as though the flames of hell themselves accompanied them from the darkness to reveal an echoing chamber where a battle was recently fought. Servants of Chaos lay strewn here and there, their bodies shattered and torn as Eldar ignored the offal to explore.

Most notable among the fallen was a sorcerer, the most illustrious of lines clearly revealed in the gold and blue of his twisted armor. He was as dead as the rest, a great rent in his chest showing the final blow which felled him before what sorcery was planned might be completed. That there was foul work planned was clear from the arcane sigils painted in the blood of the sacrifices which once dangled from hooks but were now piled as garbage.

Hellfire glowed from a hole at the center of the profane design, a stairwell leading down into the abyss most likely what the sorcerer had been hoping to reach that he might escape his doom... and had failed. The light pulsed and recedes, as though the breath or perhaps heartbeat of some great beast, and an image flickered of a titanic creature wreathed in flames that strode across worlds with a spear to rain destruction.

Fading once more, but the transition was brief as another similar scene was brought to focus, this time the victors clearly among the hated minions of the false emperor. The place was natural and far warmer than even the Space Wolf lord who snarled at the taint of sorcery around him was comfortable with, though perhaps more discomforting to him were the strange devices set in a pattern throughout the volcanic cave.

They were strangely unfamiliar and familiar at once, seeming to bear a resemblance to the great storage archives of the Marines and yet... The Space Wolf lord snarled an order, jerking his black-maned head toward the entryway and leaving with only a final glance back at the place with superstitious dread. He had hoped it would be Maddok, but another time would come...

"So long did they plot, plan, and scheme toward their goal," the now-familiar voice returned, mocking. "All was ready, there could be no failure, and yet somehow there they lie, cold and dead. The fools sought to touch powers beyond their comprehension, ancient beyond reckoning, and in so doing called their own doom down upon them as greater powers intervened to thwart the mindlessness of it. Weakness..."

Blackness descended once more, a thoughtful pause again to emphasize the gravity of what had been seen, but as night must give way to day so too does it fall away at last. Gray light streamed across a battlefield as the dreamer finds a vista from atop a hill opened up before them. It was an Imperial world, and the sprawling city has been laid waste, fires guttering and ravaging whole sections and staining the polluted river.

Rampaging through the nightmare of blood and death could be seen the familiar sight of Khorne's followers, feral in their bloodlust and blind in their fury. There was little to sate their lusts on now, though, as the few remnants of the Imperial Guard garrison crumbled and the howling hordes poured in to claim blood and souls for their dead god. Unseen in their rage were the pinpricks of light which tumbled from the skies.

"They revel in their ferocity and savagery," the voice returned, seeming now to come from just behind the dreamer and yet nothing beyond gray twilight peering above unforgiving, jagged mountains in the distance can be seen if a backward glance was taken. "And so they blind themselves to the true threat, the real purpose, and mindlessly destroy that which could aid them in future battles. Weakness..."

The transition was brief this time, another battlefield emerging into the mind's eye, an Imperial hiveworld with its teeming billions and industries that were vital to the Empire. Another army fell upon this treasure, but there was something different in it as details were picked from the seeming chaos of battle. There was order to the rampage, far beyond what had been seen before, though no less implacable in its grim purpose.

Ruthless efficiency appeared to be the order of the day, the forces below ignoring the civilian population that fled back to cower in their ceramcrete hives in favor of the Imperial Guard which harassed and tried to slow the inexorable onslaught. Guard tanks rumbled along the streets and were swept away with a coordination that was far more terrifying to the weaklings of the Empire than the mindless savagery they'd always expected.

Demons that appeared more as dragons than anything else reaved through the lines of the defenders on the ground, spewing venom that hissed and burned, searing flesh and armor with equal disregard. The air teemed with similar shapes which vomited fire to immolate the tanks, demoralizing the troops further as their carefully laid plans were set to the torch. It was a terrible and beautiful thing to behold.

"This shall come to pass..." the voice intruded yet again, drawing the eye to it finally and revealing a heavily-armored form with broad, sweeping leathern wings. Molten silver glowed from the slits of his helm, the light casting eerie shadows on the swept wings and draconic head which frame the faceplate, their shimmering light focusing intently and burrowing into the soul of the one before him.

"Do you feel the blood thundering in your veins?" the figure asked, "Would you answer the song of destruction that echoes in your ears?"

He rested a taloned hand on a rock, which revealed itself as something more as it stirred and a great, serpentine neck stretched and brought a draconic head to study the insignificant mortal dreamer with lambent, flaming eyes. The illusion banished, the massive bulk of the creature can finally be seen.

"You need only say it," the man continued. "Answer the call of what you have known and what it was truly meant to be. Join in it and you shall know power..." As if in display, power surged within on a scale unconsidered, a wave of raw energy that promised strength beyond the reach of anything else that might have been dreamt possible before. "Consider it carefully, as there will be no other chance given."

The figure extended a hand, a scabbard held in it and offered.

"Take this. Accept your right to power and rule, knowing that you will bow to none other save me. I offer the power of a Prince of demons, a godling among men... do you have the strength to take it?" He fell expectantly silent, waiting for an answer.

"Wh... who _are_ you?" Nihilian asked the figure in awe.

The figure chuckled coldly and replied simply, "I am the return of Chaos, nothing more nor less. I am Vermiis."

"I have served Khorne for countless years...to serve a god once again...to _finally_ bring back the endlessness of Chaos..." Nihilian's eyes narrowed and his mouth split in a sharp, wicked grin. "I feel the thunder. I hear the song," he said, taking the scabbard, "And I accept."

"You have chosen wisely," the figure said with grim approval, the dream falling into shreds, tattering, and vanishing entirely. Upon waking, a certain place was known where others would gather to return and resume the conquest, while a scabbard rested in one hand as a revelation that it was indeed something more than simple dream...


	2. Dark Dreams

Some various ships populated apparently by World Eaters, Nihilian, and two slightly mad Karzan telepaths arrived at some system nobody particularly cared about usually.

In orbit around the nameless, lifeless world, was a ship which Nihilian would find immediately familiar, as it was the Imperator-class that had last been seen blowing the hell out of Vindictus and seemed hellbent on the destruction of those fleeing from it. They weren't immediately hailed upon entering the system, but they were clearly seen as weapons tracked their movements.

Xavier said unnecessarily, stating the obvious, "Well, it appears someone is expecting us."

Nihilian looked at Xavier with a 'Well no shit!' look, ticked the comm on and said, "Vermiis. It's Nihilian. I have arrived. Xavier is with me."

"This is the Imperator 'Brightvenom'," came a reply immediately over the comm. "Your arrival is anticipated, follow the beacon to a landing bay. Brightvenom out."

Nihilian swapped some autotelemetry with the bay and proceeded in, telling the two Iconoclast escorts to maintain perimeter, since there was nothing else to do. Xavier stood by, watching and listening quietly.

They were met by an honor guard of Chaos marines upon landing and it was explained that Vermiis was not aboard, a sense of amusement accompanies the explanation. Comfortable quarters were provided and the ship was set into motion to return from whence it came. One thing of note, for those accustomed to Chaos equipment... this ship looked a hell of a lot more military crisp than any seen before.

Xavier hadn't exactly expected to run into him just here. He followed along quietly, pulling his robes about him and making himself seemingly invisible while still being perfectly visible.

Nihilian thought perhaps he should've polished the spikes on his armor, or at least buffed the dried blood off his chainaxe, but too late now.

Barring any questions or conversations the three might wish to conduct, time passed as they crossed back into hyperspace and their arrival in the rougher domains of Warhammer 40,000 could be felt as the heavier currents buffeted the ship. They were provided anything that they request, provided it was available, and were made as comfortable as possible on the trip.

Although Xavier had never actually been to this universe himself, he did know something about it and realized just where it was they were going with unsurprise.

"Ahhh...back home." Nihilian smiled.

Vermiis made his appearance shortly thereafter or, more specifically, they were brought to an audience with him as the ship vanished suddenly from around them and they found themselves standing on a rocky plain. They were clearly still in the Warp, as the shifting colors of it surrounded the island of stability, and only the familiar figure from their dreams broke the monotony.

"Greetings to you all," Vermiis said, "I'm pleased that you've accepted my invitation."

"It's good to be home," Nihilian said with a bow.

Xavier didn't let himself show any sign of surprise or being perturbed at their sudden change in venue. He merely gave a nod of greeting.

"Running with a better crowd this time around, I see," Vermiis replied, a smirk evident in his voice as his eyes remained on Nihilian for a moment, then turned to Xavier and his companion. "Much better company indeed. I studied your work from afar, and was suitably impressed."

Xavier grinned broadly, glad that at least someone was capable of appreciating his work, which he doubted anyone but himself or a deity would know the full extent of, and the latter he has doubts about.

"Urians... what a lot," Nihilian said.

"They have their uses..." Xavier said with an evil grin.

"So," Vermiis remarked, pacing slowly before them. "You accepted my preliminary offer, and I would assume that you have questions you'd ask of me as to the particulars of what will be expected in return for what you will gain, yes?"

"Information is a valuable commodity, yes," Xavier said.

"Are there to be aspects, as Old Chaos had?" Nihilian asked.

Vermiis snorted derisively. "Those aspects will survive until such a time as fools learn that there's more to be gained from flexibility than the straightjacket of one mind, aye. They will _not_ rule the hand of Chaos, nor will their old madness be allowed to divert the goals which have been set. The rules have changed, gentlemen, and I will say it's for the better without any false modesty."

Xavier smiled evilly. "I will serve regardless.. although knowing what is expected of me would be.. useful.."

"As will I, but as he said, I must know what I am required to do," Nihilian said.

"A rational request, how refreshing!" Vermiis replied, nodding to Xavier with approval. "Since you ask, I'll provide a small overview of your particular role in the scheme of things, a task which you will likely enjoy. Your duties will entail sweeping out into the Empire or any other enemy faction which is designated as a target and either scouting to find what information may be gleaned, and... Turning your very specialized talents to the task of preparing for what will be coming." He chuckled. "Sowing discord in the enemy ranks and causing unrest among their supporting populations will make the task of conquest considerably simpler as well as profitable in terms of what may be salvaged after an invasion."

He turned his attention to Nihilian.

"You, on the other hand, will be my fist, my wrath. You and one other shall command the forces that will sweep this galaxy clean of the rot that infests it. Not destruction for its own sake, never that, but the strong _shall_ rule the weak. Destroy whatever opposes you and leave the rest to be assimilated by... others who have joined my ranks."

Nihilian smiled. Killing was his primary ability, with wrath coming in a close second.

Xavier's grin broadened. He was pleased that his talents were appreciated and thought he will much enjoy this work. "I will require a network of operatives and those which can provide more detailed information about this galaxy, as I am not a native to here myself."

"I need only men and armaments, and I can begin," Nihilian said. "Who is this other that is with me?"

"I have many gifts yet to bestow," Vermiis chuckled. "I think you'll not find my generosity displeasing in that regard either. You might be surprised the network which still exists among the ranks of the Empire, a subject which you will doubtless find worth your while to discuss with another I have granted power to, a former Inquisitor in their ranks." He paused, looking them over thoughtfully. "Don't mistake me, the powers which I wield were once held by the foolish gods of Chaos, and I do not intend to make their mistakes. The rules are simple and straightforward, and will brook no madness to mar their purpose. What use a galaxy when there is nothing to rule? That is the one thing the old ones seemed blissfully unaware of. I will not allow such waste."

Xavier was quite pleased at the situation, and nodded. "Excellent, excellent."

"As for the other, you will meet her soon enough," Vermiis said. "It is she who will command the legions of the Warp-spawned, though you will not recognize the forms they now assume. Your own forces gather yet and will be ready soon enough to begin the work which has waited for too long."

He gestured up above them, a silhouette familiar to Nihilian coming into existence in the sky.

"Behold the 'Cruel Whisper', Xavier," Vermiis said, "A ship come of the universe you recently departed and salvaged for my own purpose. It will serve you well in your work, being of no immediately-recognizable design that any foe would fire upon at the sight of."

Xavier gave a look over the Starfire-class cruiser. If he grinned any wider, he'd probably split his face in half. "Most excellent indeed."

Vermiis looked between the two of them after a long pause, as though expecting another question, then shook his head minutely.

"You will find certain... changes have been made in the intelligence which governs that craft, Xavier. It will serve you as loyally as the beast which is Nihilian's right." He turned his attention to a flickering patch of the Warp, a shadow forming in the midst of the maelstrom.

A few moments later a very _large_ dragon emerged and turned its scarlet gaze to Nihilian, assessing him. "Name him, and its soul is yours," he said, echoing an earlier similar gift.

Nihilian thought a minute. "I'm drawn to an ancient Terran civilization of people, the Norse. Their name for the end-times." He looked the dragon in the eye and said, "You are Ragnarok, the Bringer of the End."

The dragon seemed to consider it for a moment, then rumbled with amusement and ducked its broad head to sniff delicately at Nihilian, familiarizing itself with his scent. That done, it settled comfortably nearby to await further developments with a keen watchful eye.

Xavier chuckled politely, and bowed his head to Vermiis. "I am certain that I shall find the experience most interesting..."

"Rewarding is what I was thinking." Nihilian smiled, putting a gauntleted hand on the beast's nose.

"Isn't reward and interest one and the same?" Vermiis chuckled lightly. "Very well, you've seen and heard the basics of what you will need, though there are perhaps yet gifts and surprises in store, they may wait a while yet until you may familiarize yourselves with what you already know..." he paused deliberately, "Beyond one simple matter of power promised, at any rate."

Xavier raised an eyebrow at that and looked over with interest, hardly one to be completely uninterested in a promise of power.

"Surely you didn't think I'd forgotten that, did you?" Vermiis snorted in amusement. "There is considerable power to be gained through your vow and ascendance to the rank of what was once known as a demon prince. You will be infused with considerable power to wield in my name, and your form may change to reflect it if you so wish. That choice is yours, and..." he glanced to Xavier, "Certain accommodations may be made for those who will be working in more reserved and stealthy roles. Slipping from one shape to another is not beyond reason in that instance, though you would lose some small measure of physical might in the doing..."

Xavier grinned at that and gave a nod, listening with interest. "Such a capability would indeed be most.. useful."

"I should wish to stay human in shape," Nihilian said. "My physique and equipment can reflect my position as the steel fist of Chaos Reborn."

"So be it." Vermiis nodded, his attention turning to the stuff of the Warp once again and weaving lines of power to fold over the two of them and begin the infusion. Unlike the old gods, he maintained a careful watch and control of the flow, not wanting to send his minions to the brink of sanity or beyond. Waste not, want not.

Although some would probably not term Xavier as sane, regardless, he was more along the lines of sadistic and completely amoral than gibbering stupidity.

Nihilian opened himself to the shifting waves of energy, letting them infuse his body with deific strength and a titan's endurance. His armor saturated and became filled with the Warp, making it nigh impenetrable as it took a bronze color with the various spikes and gauntlet fingers turning crimson red. His chainaxe pulled in a machine spirit lost for centuries in the Warp and becomes a semi-sentient, living weapon.

What seemed an eternity later, though it was no more than a minute as Xavier's companion could attest, the roiling energies of the Warp finally trickled off, leaving both of them momentarily seething with power until it calms and stills at Vermiis' whim.

"And it is done," Vermiis said simply, then moved to examine the odd woman out for a moment before looking to Xavier. "And would you ask anything for your servant?"

Nihilian cracked his neck. " _That_ felt good."

Xavier had nothing to ask. He was pleased as a spider on a web full of tasty bugs over the situation.

"Now, where and when do I get started?" Nihilian said with a sinister grin, eyes now glowing a baleful sharp yellow.

"Soon enough," Vermiis replied lightly. "I believe some time on one of the hive worlds liberated from Imperial tyranny would serve both of you well, to acquaint Xavier as to what he might expect as well as to see what I demand in the way of restraint in conquest. I will leave you to it, for now." The Warp vanished from around them and they gaze down on a world from the bridge of the Cruel Whisper...

"A good place to begin mustering troops," Nihilian thought aloud.

The world was already beneath the sway of Chaos, a recent acquisition in the works of being fully assimilated to what will be the standard from this point onward. They had descended from the skies and burned out the Imperial Guard garrisoned here, savaging any resistance, but the majority of the world itself was untouched and its residents coming to grips with what their new society held for them.

Ragnarok floated languidly in space near the Cruel Whisper, seemingly unconcerned by vacuum or the means by which he'd appeared here.

Nihilian's armor was now nearly seamlessly covered in the good ol' writhing, agonized faces and demonic visages, just for shock value. Everyone he killed, a new face got added. Hopefully it'd be crammed tight shortly.


End file.
